Vocaloid: Conflicted Romance
by When-The-Cicadas-Die
Summary: After yet another fight, Kaito is thrown out of his home and as he makes his way to the city, he bumps into Gakupo Kamui. Gakupo takes Kaito in for the night and wishes to help him, however Kaito refuses, blinded by his feelings for an abusive partner. [KaiGaku/GakuKai] [Rated M for mature scenes & language]
1. The Conflict Begins

_**Author casually passing through after about ten years of absence. c': Sorry for not posting anything for ages though, for real. I've been super busy which caused me to have a huge amount of writer's block. Then all of a sudden… Bam! I got this totally depressing idea for a Vocaloid fanfic. So as you can probably already tell, this is Kaito x Gakupo focused, with lots of depressing themes, as well as some sexual themes. Yay. I missed writing this pairing (since I loved them in Attracted To You Like a Magnet so much) and I'm glad to get back to them.**_

 _ **Just a warning, if you're sensitive to topics of abuse, you might want to keep away. I'm not giving the characters these backstories just for the sake of a shock factor; it's more to do with the fact that I want to try and raise awareness about certain topics. Thank you, and please enjoy.**_

…

I take yet another hard slap to the cheek. I thought I could endure the first one… That's what you do for people you love, right? You love them at their best and even their worst? That was the third one, though.

This time I receive a kick to my stomach, which causes me to fall to the floor on my side. I clutch my stomach, feeling incredibly pathetic. I can't believe I took all of that without trying to defend myself. I couldn't bring myself to do it… I love my partner too much. I'm currently so conflicted.

"Don't just lie there, idiot! Get up to get your stuff!"

 _My stuff…?_ I look up at my partner, a confused expression crossing my face. Only anger remains on their face.

"Don't make me repeat myself!" That exclamation is followed by another kick to my stomach.

"O-Okay…" I mumble, struggling to catch my breath. I weakly pick myself up. "Do you need time alone tonight?"

" _Wow,_ great thinking, genius!" comes their sarcasm-filled response.

"I'll take that as a yes," I sadly sigh.

"Is that attitude you're giving me?" they growl, raising their hand.

My eyes widen. "N-No…! It's not attitude!"

Apparently, my words aren't good enough. "Now you're shouting at me! Who the hell do you think you are? You can't speak to me like that and you fucking know it!"

"I'm sorry…!" I whimper. They slowly lower their hand. I know they don't accept my apology, but… This whole thing… It's my own fault for trying to talk about what happened yesterday. If I was a good person, a good partner, I would know that I only imagined what happened. That my soulmate would never do such a thing to betray me, because they love me. They're the only person I have in my life, without them, I would be nothing. Nobody would love me. I only proved to them that I can't trust them, even though I should, without a doubt, no questions asked. It's my own fault they want me out of their house tonight.

"Cunt…" they hiss. "Go on. I don't want to see your face any longer, I might vomit. Get whatever shit you're storing in _my_ house and rot on the streets for the night. Get run over by a car or something if you want, as well. It would be great."

I know they don't mean it. They're just angry. Their feelings are completely justified. I nod my head once and quickly leave the room to go upstairs.

…

That's how I ended up out here. Wandering outside at midnight, carrying two heavy bags full of my belongings, in the pouring rain. They wouldn't let me take an umbrella because they bought it, not me. They expect me to return tomorrow, anyway. I just have to find a place to sleep, then return in the morning.

I start to walk towards the city, hoping I have enough spare change for a few hours in a hotel. I can feel water being splashed onto me from a passing car on the road. It's a lot. It doesn't really matter, though… I'm already soaked. "I can handle it… It's been a rough day for the both of us… Less of a rough day for me, I suppose," I say to myself.

I stare down at the ground as I walk, not caring to see what's ahead of me. All of a sudden, I can feel myself bump into something or someone- I don't have much time to think, as I'm on the ground instantly. "Watch yourself!"

"S-Sorry," I quietly say, looking up. It turns out I bumped into someone. A fairly tall man who's holding an umbrella, long hair… I can't make out much of him, with it being so dark.

"Ah… No, no. My apologies." He reaches down, offering me his hand. I take it and he helps pull me up.

"Don't be sorry. I should have looked where I was going. I'm always doing dumb things," I nervously laugh, half-expecting him to change his mind and hit me for being so stupid.

"It's no problem at all, trust me," he says, in a warm voice. "What are you doing out here so late with those bags, if you don't mind me asking?"

"O-Oh, um…" I stutter. I don't think I should tell him the truth.

It seems as though my nervousness makes him change his approach. "Sorry. I shouldn't have been so rude. But, well… I just thought you'd need a place to stay, that's all."

"It's okay. I think I have enough money for a hotel tonight," I reply.

"A hotel?" he asks, raising an eyebrow. "Oh, it's going to take you a while to walk there, you know. It's pouring out here and you haven't got an umbrella…"

"I-I'll be fine," I lie.

However, that isn't good enough. "Nope," he smiles. "Come on, my place is only a few minutes away from here now. It's the least I could do after knocking you on your ass." He takes hold of one of my bags and stands closer to me, so that the umbrella covers both of us. Though by now, that's pretty much pointless.

"So, I suppose I don't have a choice," I sigh, starting to walk with the man.

He shakes his head. "I feel as though it's my place to help whoever is in need. Anyway, the reason why I bumped into you is because I wasn't really looking where I was going…"

"I wasn't, either," I reply, with a slight laugh.

"Mmh. I was in a rush to get home from work, too. Damn cab driver dropped me off at the wrong place. I didn't feel like taking a leisurely stroll, so running had to do," he explains. I nod. "So, if you don't mind me asking… I know, a lot of questions and curiosities. What's your name?"

"Ah? K-Kaito… Kaito Shion." I don't know if I should tell him my name either, but he seems to be friendly. Unless he's good at hiding being mean, like my partner… Yeah, spoiler alert, I'm a man being beaten by a woman. I don't feel very proud of it, yet I love her to death, which is why I couldn't bring myself to hit her back.

He smiles. "It's nice to meet you, Kaito. May I call you Kai-kun? I'm Gakupo Kamui."

"Um… Kai-kun…?" I mumble, confused. He's so casual straight away, it's almost surprising. "S-Sure, if you really want to… I-I don't think we'll see each other much, though."

Gakupo puts on a fake pout. "Aw, don't break my heart like that, Kai-kun~ I'm just a sensitive man with a sensitive heart…" He seems so… different. Rather playful, perhaps.

I don't return the playful teasing, though. I haven't experienced this before. The only happiness I've ever had is with my partner. This is _weird_ happiness. Fake happiness. I think… I can't remember anything about happiness ever since I've been with my partner. I only remember our special times together, over the course of almost three years.

Noticing I didn't speak, Gakupo shrugs. "I'm just kidding. You not into joking around?"

"I, uh…" I hesitate.

"Never mind. I'll leave it," he says.

After walking in silence for at least five minutes, Gakupo takes a turn to the left, towards a house. He passes me the umbrella so he can unlock the front door. After a few moments, we are both inside the house. As he switches on the lights, I take a look around. It's a fairly nice looking place…

"So… You live here alone?" I wonder.

"Hmm? Ah. Yep, have for a couple of years," Gakupo replies, locking the front door again. "Come on. I'll show you to my room, I have a spare sleeping bag somewhere for you."

"O-Oh, you don't have to…" I shyly say.

"I insist. Can't have you uncomfortable on my couch," he laughs.

Gakupo leads me upstairs to his room, where he tells me to put my bags down and unpack whatever I want. When I pull out several layers of my belongings to retrieve my pyjamas, I can see his curious eyes rest on the pile. "Um… How much stuff do you have with you?"

I shrug, reluctant to talk about the whole situation. "A lot."

"I see…" he mutters. "Well, I can handle it. You can leave out whatever you want. Oh, and uh… You can change in the bathroom, as well as use the towels in there to dry off. I'll be doing the same, but in here."

I nod, standing up with my pyjamas and making my way out of the bedroom to find the bathroom. It's not so far away from the bedroom, I discover, so I go ahead and get changed.

…

After drying myself down the best I can and changing into my pyjamas, I casually make my way back to Gakupo's bedroom. When I return, I see him jump and quickly move himself, or at least that's what it seems like, as if he was doing something else before I came back in. "H-Hey, welcome back!" he laughs, sounding slightly nervous. I'm usually good at picking up on people's tone of voice, so…

I smile, acting normal. "Thanks." I make my way over to the sleeping bag, seeing it's already been set out for me. I can see Gakupo's face now. It looks red, slightly. I shrug it off, sitting down on the sleeping bag.

"So, are you tired?" Gakupo asks, sitting on his bed.

"Huh, kind of… It's been a long day," I reply.

"Yeah. Same for me," he laughs. "I know you probably don't want me to ask, but… What exactly were you doing outside earlier? I don't see people out at that time, ever. And I work every day."

"I-I… I can't…" I quietly say, biting my lip.

"You can tell me in confidence. I promise, I won't tell anyone," Gakupo softly says.

I sigh. "Okay. But if they find out… I…"

"It's okay, Kai-kun…"

I lie back against the wall, to rest. "I've been with this woman. This… This amazing woman… I've been with her for three years, more or less. Her name is Rin Kagamine. We're both 24, so I guess we have a lot in common already, like we're at the same point in life," I explain, to start off. Gakupo nods.

"Go on," he prompts.

"About… Six, seven months ago… We had a fight. More serious than usual, you know? And she… She… She hit me. B-Before you say anything, she didn't mean to do it! She was- she was stressed, it was my fault," I nervously admit.

Gakupo seems calm at this point, yet he only nods, allowing me to continue.

"Basically, she hits me when we fight, which is… sort of regularly. But she… She's going through a tough time, so it's my fault for provoking her and causing these fights. Tonight, she told me to get out. To take all my stuff and be back for tomorrow. It's happened a lot, so I'm used to it. That's why I was going to the hotel." I pause, giving a long sigh.

I can see Gakupo's concern. He's about to give me a lecture, isn't he? I've heard it all before. "You can't let her-"

"It's okay," I interrupt. "I've heard these lectures before. From my friends, family… I tried to explain to them that I was handling it, that only I can help her. They gave up on me. I don't care… If they can't understand Rin, then I don't need them. You see, Rin is the only one who loves me. I need her, she needs me. Without her, I'd be incomplete. She's beautiful, smart, so much more…"

Gakupo laughs. "You're delusional."

That hurts. "Gakupo. Don't say that."

"I'm just saying it how it is," he sighs. "I've heard all this before, except from my female colleagues at work. They say their man is the best thing to ever happen to them, that they can't live without them. And you know what I say to them?"

"What's that…?" I quietly ask.

"That it's bullshit," Gakupo smirks. "You know it is."

"It… Ugh. You don't-"

"What? I don't know her like you do?" he interrupts. He folds his arms. "Get out of there while you can. You're welcome to stay at my place if she sends you packing."

"Gakupo… I appreciate your offer, honestly. But there's no way I can leave her," I say.

"Why's that?" he asks. "What ties you to her?"

"I need her…"

"Wrong. That's not something which obliges you to stay with her. That's her way of forceful attachment. She promises to change and it'll never happen again, right?" Gakupo guesses.

Geez, why is he putting it like that…? "O-Only once…"

"More than once, then," Gakupo snickers. "I'm sorry. I really don't mean to be rude. I've just heard this stuff so many times that I find it ridiculous. Not you, the abuser. When was the last time you two had sex?"

"G-Gakupo!" I shout, becoming all flustered. He's so casual…!

"What?~" he innocently asks, remaining calm with a silly smirk on his face.

"You don't just ask that…" I groan.

"I did. So answer," he smiles.

I sigh. "I dunno… Some time last year?" Gakupo's eyes widen. His expression makes me feel uncomfortable and embarrassed. "What…?"

"I'm just speechless," he admits. "That long? What about your needs?"

"I just put them aside until I get a chance to… see to it myself. Usually when she's out somewhere," I explain, shifting nervously. "She doesn't really like me doing it. She says I'm thinking of other women when I am, so it means I must be cheating."

"Do you?" Gakupo asks. I look at him, unimpressed. "Think of other women, I mean."

"W-Well… Maybe…" I mumble. "I can't help it. I don't understand why she won't… you know…"

"Have you ever considered she may be with another man? Or woman," Gakupo suggests.

I weakly laugh, even though it's not funny. "What a coincidence you said that. That's why we fought today. Yesterday, I came home to see Rin making out, shirtless, with her best friend - who's a girl."

"Ouch," he simply says.

I don't know why I suddenly feel more confident with telling him all of this. Maybe I'm starting to believe what he told me earlier. Maybe not. Who knows… "Yeaaah… I asked her what happened today, and simply said it wasn't really appropriate when we were in a relationship. She… kind of lost it. She said it wasn't cheating because it was with another girl. And also, it was my fault for being boring."

"What kinda fucked up logic is that? Man or woman, it's all cheating if she's supposed to be your girl," Gakupo scowls.

"I don't know," I say.

"Kai-kun… You need someone who will treat you better… Someone who cares, and who understands your needs," Gakupo replies, seeming slightly nervous now.

"Uh… I guess. Is everything okay?" I wonder, concerned about him.

Gakupo suddenly stands up and makes his way to my sleeping bag. He gets on his knees at the end, moving closer towards me. I stare at him, confused and embarrassed all at once. "Do you need someone else's hands to relieve you? Aren't you sick of doing it yourself?"

Here's the part where I reveal I'm bisexual and find Gakupo relatively attractive. I'm so screwed.

"I-I…" Part of me wants to accept. The sex-driven, perv part of me, who so desperately needs interaction with another person.

Gakupo crawls closer towards me. "Nobody will find out… I swear…" he purrs.

I gulp. "Y-You… Um…" I can't even get my words out.

"I'll take that as a yes," he smirks. Gakupo places his hand on top of my crotch, on top of my slightly hard manhood. This is so bad…

"I- Gakupo…"

"Hmm?~" he asks, smiling innocently up at me. "Oh, you feel good…"

I feel him teasingly squeeze my crotch. I let out a soft gasp, my cheeks flushing red. I think I'm sensitive. "I… Um… B-Be gentle." Really, Kaito? That's the best you could say… No attempt at protest?

Eh, fuck it, I'm already hard.

Gakupo reaches forward and pulls down my pants, then slowly removes my boxers. He watches as my erection pushes itself out and springs up part-way. He giggles slightly, like an excited child. "You act like you don't even want it, Kai-kun."

"Gakupo…"

"Call me Gaku-kun, okay?" he smiles.

"Um… Okay…" I mumble. I let out another soft gasp as I feel him wrap his hand around my hard cock. "Ah… I-I didn't realise how good another person's hand would feel, after so long…"

Gakupo laughs. "You're too cute, Kai-kun. You know that?" He starts to move his hand up and down, stroking my length slowly and teasingly. "I'll make this feel like the best thing ever, I promise. And nobody will find out…"

…

I suddenly jolt up, abruptly awakening. "Ah…!" I quietly gasp. I look around, realising the room is dark. It's still the middle of the night. I look over at Gakupo's bed, to see he's fast asleep. I clutch my forehead, trying to remember what happened. I don't remember falling asleep. I can feel my cheeks burning. I feel something between my legs all of a sudden. I look under the covers, lifting my pyjama pants up, to see that I'm…

 _Oh, god._

Was that all a dream? I have no idea. If it was a dream, my only question is, _why?_ Am I really that much of a sucker for actual human interaction that I'm suddenly attracted to anyone I see?

I sigh, lying back down on the sleeping bag. I think our conversation about Rin was real and I must have fallen asleep shortly after. I was pretty out of it, I guess. I close my eyes, trying to sleep. However, my 'excitement' from such a dream is starting to become uncomfortable. "I need relief, don't I…?" I quietly whisper, unable to believe myself.

Okay. If I'm going to do this, I need to be quiet. I really don't want to do this, especially not in someone else's house. Well, especially since I'll be thinking about him. I'm in panic mode here, there's so many things running through my mind. But… If a guy needs relief… He needs relief.

I pull down my pyjama pants and reach into my boxers, taking hold of my cock. I close my eyes, slowly rubbing myself up and down, imagining that Gakupo was there doing it – like in my dream. I trail my fingers across my body. Just the thought of him on top of me, rubbing my member and touching my body, is enough to get me harder. I bite down on my lip, to suppress any gasps and moans the best I can. I start to increase my pace, my breathing getting faster already. It feels so much better thinking of Gakupo, for some reason. It's like he's the perfect, dominant kind of guy that I subconsciously need. _Damn me and my mind._

I think I must be pushing my limits because all of a sudden, a rather loud moan uncontrollably escapes my lips. "Ah, g-god…" I'm practically losing it here already. I can't even control myself. "Gakupo…!"

I feel myself freeze when a tired groan comes from Gakupo. "Mmmh… Was that you, Kai-kun?" comes his sleepy voice.

Ffff… _udge!_

What am I supposed to do? "Well? Are you awake?"

"Um… Yes…" I mutter.

"Okay~ It just sounded like you were having a good time over there. Were you?" he wonders.

"N-No…" I lie. Come on, it's not like I can tell him.

Gakupo chuckles. "Liar. I can hear it in your voice."

"I'm not lying!" I protest. My boner says otherwise.

"Well, why are you getting so worked up?" Gakupo teases.

"Am not…" Okay, now I really do sound guilty. I'm bad at hiding stuff, it seems.

"Aww. I can't blame you for thinking about me, I know I'm irresistible." I can't see his face but I know for a fact he's smirking away there. I haven't even known him for that long, yet I can already predict what kind of reactions he'll have to certain situations.

"Gakupo… What exactly happened earlier?" I hesitantly ask. I need to know if he really did 'help' me or not.

"Uh, we just talked about your psycho partner," he replies. "Why?"

"Please. Don't call her psycho," I groan. "And I was just curious, that's all."

"Did you have a dream about forbidden things?~" he teases.

"Pssh!" I scoff. "Not at all. You know, you're… you're pretty ridiculous."

"It's all in the nature, baby," he laughs.

 _B-Baby? Is he for real?_

"It's like you've never had anyone joke around with you…" Gakupo continues. "How messed up is your girl, huh?"

"She isn't messed up, for the last time," I defensively growl. Now that I've come back to my senses and regained control, I realise that I can't let Rin go this easily. I can't betray her. "You should really stop this messing around. It isn't right."

"Ah, Kai-kun… Don't act like you hate it. Besides, it's not like you're straight or anything," he casually says.

"And what makes you think that?" I ask.

"Well, no straight guy honestly gets himself off to the thought of another guy touching him." He has a point… Even so, of course I'm not straight. I remember when I told Rin, before we got together, she was perfectly fine with it. I noticed that it somehow became a bit of a problem recently, though…

"Yeah, so?" I scowl.

"Chill out, Kai-kun!" Gakupo laughs. "I'm just saying. You should loosen up a bit, it's only fun."

"You seem to be forgetting that I'm in a relationship," I sigh.

"With a psycho," he says, without the slightest bit of hesitation.

"Are you going to stop that or not?" Honestly, now I'm just getting annoyed.

"I'm just trying to help you. Why can't you see that? Look, I told you earlier, I've had so many friends who've went through abuse – whether it was physical, emotional, verbal… All of that crap. You're a good guy, I can tell, and you don't deserve to-"

"Stop!" I suddenly snap, interrupting him. I don't want to resort to shouting, but I've heard enough. There is silence for a few moments. I don't know what else to say, and apparently neither does he.

"Kai-kun…" Gakupo softly says.

"Just stop," I repeat. "You don't understand, okay? Nobody does. Everyone thinks that Rin is some horrible monster, but she isn't. I've told you. It's _my_ fault and _my_ fault alone for provoking her!"

"Define provoking."

I let out a frustrated sigh. "I bring up things I should know not to. Like the incident with her friend, or asking certain questions… I _deserve everything_ she gives to me, because I'm an idiot. I'm lucky to still have her in my life, since everyone else has already given up on me."

"You have a serious case of Stockholm Syndrome," Gakupo bluntly says.

"I don't know what that is, but I know I don't," I reply. "Look, my point is, she loves me and I love her. We've been happy together for three years nearly, so why am I going to give up on her now? I know she gets frustrated easily, so it's my fault for bringing up these things. Like when she slapped and kicked me earlier-"

"She _kicked_ you?" he interrupts. "You didn't tell me that in full detail. Why the hell did she kick you?"

"Because I deserved it," I repeat. Why won't he just understand yet?

"No, nobody deserves that," Gakupo sternly says. I see him sit up. "I told you… I can help you!"

"Gakupo, drop it," I say, starting to get frustrated again.

"No, Kai-kun, I won't…"

"Listen to me!" I demand. "Stop trying to make me out as a victim because I'm not! If anything, Rin is the victim. She's the one getting all this shit from every single person I come across, and I'm sick of that! Do you know how depressed that makes her? She's tried to hurt herself so many times. That's why I can't leave her. If she does end her own life, that'll be all on me…"

"I can't believe what I'm hearing…" he groans. I don't understand. Why is he being so negative about it? Tch. It's not like I can expect anyone else to understand, anyway. They don't know Rin like I do. Nobody does.

"I'm going to sleep now." I'm sick of this whole conversation.

"I'm not trying to hurt you, okay? I only want you to be safe…" Gakupo mumbles.

"I _am_ safe."

I need this night to go fast. I need to get out of here and get home, to make sure Rin is okay. I always worry about her when I'm out of the house. I know she can look after herself but she's pretty unstable these days. I'd do anything for my Rinny… Absolutely anything. I love her.

…

 _ **So, that's the first chapter over and done with! I'm not the best at writing these kinds of scenes, like sadness and stuff, but hopefully I got my point across. Now, this chapter was all about introducing Kaito and Gakupo to each other, as well as introducing Rin and Kaito's relationship. Even though Kaito and Gakupo obviously share intimate feelings, they may be settled down for the next few chapters, just so their relationship can be built up properly and stuff.**_

 _ **Also, I'm guessing everyone here hates Rin right now. I'm going to do some work in her point of view in the next chapter, and maybe Gakupo's too, to work on their backstories. I'm hoping to add in a lot to Rin's backstory, but I'm not saying that a bad past is a reason to forgive someone's abuse. It's just to get in some mixed feelings about her! I'm still deciding if Rin will be a good or bad guy by the end but we'll see, won't we? Thanks for reading! Peace!**_


	2. Trust

…

 **Rin Kagamine's Point of View**

…

It felt so good to have some peace and quiet last night. Normally I wouldn't get rid of Kaito like that straight away, but it pissed me off so much when he accused me of cheating. My friend and I – that's Meiko – were just messing around. We've always done stupid shit like that, it's how we roll as best friends. We've been best friends for at least five years, after all.

By hitting Kaito… It's the only way I can get all my anger out, and he's perfectly fine with it. Besides, a lot of men hit women. Why can't I just let off some steam by hitting a man? I've always thought it was relatively normal, anyway. Since Kaito accepts it. Eh, how would I know?

I let out a small yawn as I wake up the following morning. I hope Kaito comes back to me today. "Heh… Who am I kidding?" I snicker. "Of course he'll come back. That poor sap needs me. I complete him, after all." I sit up and pull myself out of bed. I got to sleep late last night. I was too stressed out after that fight. That idiot of a partner messed me up…

I change out of my pyjamas, getting ready for the day by washing up, brushing my hair, all that kind of stuff. After I do all that, I make my way downstairs to get some breakfast. I have work in a few hours, so there's enough time for me to make sure Kaito gets back and I can tell him what he's allowed to do today. One thing that Kaito absolutely can't do is interact with other women, whether it's an old friend, someone new, or whoever else. I can't risk losing him to someone else. I've gotten warier lately though, because he's bisexual. Another man could interest him and then suddenly, he's gone. That can't happen. Kaito already knows this, anyway. I don't know what I'd do without him in my life. I'd probably try to kill myself if he was gone since I have no other meaning in life, and he can't handle that thought, so I think that's what's keeping him around. That's a wise move on his part.

As I put out a bowl for some cereal, I hear a knock at the front door. Ah, right on time. I pick up my keys from the kitchen counter – I toss them anywhere I can when I'm tired or can't be bothered – and make my way over to the front door by the hallway. I unlock the front door, pulling it open to see Kaito, just as I suspected. He still has his bags. There's a tired smile on his face. "Well?"

"Hey, hun. I'm glad to see you're still okay," Kaito says.

"No thanks to you…" I bitterly respond, folding my arms.

"I promise, no more of that from me," he smiles.

"I don't even know what to expect from you anymore… But I suppose you can unpack, for now," I sigh, giving in. I tilt my head up. Kaito leans down and places a sweet kiss on my cheek.

"Thank you, Rinny. I love you."

"Yeah, yeah… I love you, too." I say that to keep him happy. I've never been into the whole lovey-dovey confessions kinda thing, yet he has, so I suppose I should say it. I step aside to let him in, then I close the door again.

"Did you sleep well last night?" Kaito asks, seeming curious.

I nod. "Eh, it was well enough. I couldn't sleep properly."

Kaito frowns. "I couldn't sleep too well either. I was worried about my Rinny."

I roll my eyes. "Ah, you're such a sap. But… Well… I was worried you wouldn't come back to me."

"I'd always come back, Rin. A thousand times, if I had to," he warmly smiles. I can't help but smile myself. And just like that… We're back to normal. It went wrong last year, when he changed for the worse. I wanted him to stay the same but it didn't work so well. Of course, after a lot of fighting and persuasion, the old Kaito came back to me. I noticed that the old Kaito sometimes slips away and is replaced by the ugly, new Kaito, which is what causes our problems. He interferes in my business too much, all that kind of stuff…

"That's good. Because I'd fall back into a bad place without you…" I pout.

"I understand, Rinny. You don't have to worry about that though, I promise," Kaito says, softly patting my head. I glare at him. "Ah, sorry… I touched the bow." He laughs.

"Mhm. You never touch my bow." It's an inside joke kind of thing, hah.

"It looks extra tall today. It's like I couldn't help myself," Kaito jokes. I giggle. He's so silly sometimes. "Well, I'll go put my stuff away. I'll join you for breakfast in five or ten minutes."

I nod and let him go put his belongings back in his room. I go back to the kitchen to pour out my cereal. Delicious, chocolatey goodness… Hehe.

Anyway. The reason I tell Kaito to pack his stuff is because it's almost like I'm testing him. If he has everything he owns, he could easily leave me and never return. However, he's always a good boy and comes straight back the next day. I'm glad he's passed all of his tests so far. I never want him to fail. If he fails, I'll find him. He'll regret his choice, I can guarantee that.

I'm about halfway done eating my breakfast when Kaito comes back downstairs, in a different, fresh set of clothes. He gives me a small wave from across the room as he approaches the dining table. "Hey. Do we have any bread left in?"

"Mmm… I think so. We're running a bit short, since it's shopping day tomorrow," I reply.

Today is Tuesday; I work from today to Friday, and our shopping day is Wednesday. So when I'm at work I trust Kaito enough to go out and do our food shopping. I give him the exact amount of money we need, in case he decides to buy some unnecessary snacks. I'm trying to get him to cut down on them but he seems to be addicted to the damn things.

Kaito goes over to the cupboard and opens it up, searching around for a loaf of bread. I'm guessing he wants to have jam on toast for breakfast. It's his favourite thing to eat on the morning, whereas mine is any kind of chocolate cereal. So, we both have a sweet tooth, apparently. "Ah, perfect! Is it okay to use the toaster?" he checks.

"Absolutely," I smile. I love it when he asks for my permission. It feels really good, oddly. I think he knows his place around me, which is the ideal quality that any woman would want.

"Thanks, hun." Kaito's always been obsessed with pet nicknames, like he's obsessed with lovey-dovey conversations. We're rather different like that, since I just call him by his name, no '-kun' or anything similar. I've found it kind of silly. Yet if he really wants to, he can do what he wants.

I watch as Kaito places his phone down on the table by his seat. It's nice that he can trust me with it. It's also nice that he took off the PIN code for me, so I can check if he's been unfaithful – like, by texting any other women. Luckily, there's been nothing of the sort ever since I requested he removed the PIN code.

As I stand up to put my bowl into the dish washer, I can hear a buzzing noise come from the table. It's Kaito's phone. We both look over, Kaito seeming hesitant to grab it. Instead, I quickly pick it up and look at the screen. "Hey, Kaito? There's some unknown number calling. Who is it?" Just as I say there's no other women…

"Huh? Uh… I'm not sure, Rinny. Maybe you should let it go to voicemail," Kaito replies. Can I hear a tone of nervousness in his voice? _I can't fucking believe this._ It's only been five damn minutes since I let him back in, and now he's hiding shit from me!

"No, that's something a guilty person would say," I growl. "Let's see who this is, shall we?"

"I-… Okay, Rin. You can answer it. It's probably some telemarketer."

I press the accept call button and hold the phone up against my ear. "Kai-kun?" It's some strange man's voice. Ah, and just as I say I'm getting wary about my boyfriend's sexuality… Some weird man is calling him and calling him weird names!

"This is Kaito's partner. Who is calling?" I ask, trying my best to remain calm.

"Ehhh… This is Gakupo. Has he not mentioned me before?" the man asks. _Gakupo?_ Where have I heard that name before?

"No, not really. I don't think he should either, since you're not exactly relevant," I scowl.

"Ouch. Too harsh, lady…"

"Don't pull that joking around crap with me." Just who the hell does he think he's talking to?

"I just wanna talk to Kai-kun. Can't you put him on?" I glance over at Kaito, who looks confused.

"No, I don't think I can," I bluntly say. "So sorry for the inconvenience, but I don't think Kaito should be talking to strange men."

"What?" he asks. Even he sounds confused. "Who died to make you queen?"

My eyes widen. "Kaito, who the hell is this guy!?"

"I-I don't know…!" Kaito nervously replies.

"Are you _lying_ to me now?" I snap.

"Hey, hey! There's no need to get all angry, lady. I'll call him back later if it's really that much of a bad time," Gakupo interrupts.

"You can stop calling me lady!" I shout. "And no, if you try to call back, you'll only have to deal with _me._ " And with that, I move the phone from my ear and press the hang up button. I slam Kaito's phone onto the table.

"N-Now, Rin…" Kaito gulps.

I can't believe him. "Don't try to act all innocent. I want answers. Who the _fuck_ was that guy, and why is he calling you 'Kai-kun' in the first place?" I demand, through gritted teeth.

"I've only met him once…"

"Stop with this evasive bullshit, otherwise you can say hello to a broken phone," I threaten.

Kaito whimpers. "I-I bumped into him last night when I was out! I was on my way to the hotel I usually go to, except he insisted on taking me back to his house. S-Said he wanted to help me. I tried my best to refuse, I swear, but he wouldn't take no for an answer!"

That most certainly doesn't impress me. "What, are you some sort of pussy? Can't tell a guy to do one and move on?"

"I don't do well in tense situations," Kaito sighs.

"Apparently not. Even if you did stay at his house – which I _really_ don't like – why the hell does he have your number? Are you trying to be like high school best friends, doing gay shit like exchanging phone numbers?" I growl, all worked up.

"He forced me…" he mumbles.

"Forced you? Well, if that isn't the biggest load of shit you've ever said, I don't know what else is!" I mockingly laugh. Is he serious right now? Has he never heard of the word 'no'?

"I'm sorry, Rinny. I really am. He said he only wanted to be friends, you know, to keep in contact every so often."

"Did you tell him what happened? About us? I bet he was all over that!" I won't stop asking questions until I get the whole truth from him.

"N-No, I would never. A-Anyway, it's not like what happens between us is some sort of big deal," Kaito says, sounding nervous.

"You're stuttering. Are you bullshitting me?" I stare at Kaito.

"Of course not. I promise…" he frowns.

I let out a sigh. "I'm going to drop it just this once. You should consider yourself lucky I have work today, otherwise I would _not_ let this go so easily."

Kaito only nods, turning back to the toaster and pulling out his breakfast. "I'm really grateful, Rinny. Honestly."

"Well, I suppose I should leave early today. I can't stand being here with you anymore," I say, starting to cool off a bit. Even though the anger has left me, there's a lingering feeling of annoyance that remains.

"Are you okay, hun? You… You'll come back safe?" Kaito quietly asks.

"Huh. I only feel like taking a knife or something and getting creative, but I'll survive," I bluntly reply.

"Please… Don't do anything silly. I love you, Rin, with all my heart. You know I do, and I'd never betray you," he begs.

I shake my head, simply ignoring his words and heading over to the front door. I can never get any peace and quiet with this god damn idiot and his need to find 'friends'. I wish he'd understand that he doesn't need any friends, that he only needs me.

…

 **Kaito Shion's Point of View**

…

I let out a long sigh as Rin leaves the house. That was tense as shit. I don't even know why I agreed to give Gakupo my phone number. Before I left his place this morning, he told me he wanted to help me out as much as possible. So, I had to text him details about what was going on. It was a dumb idea. There's… there's no problems with Rin and I.

I spread some jam onto my toast and sit down at the table, taking a bite out of my food. I am pretty hungry, at least. That's one good thing. I pick up my phone, noticing a small crack running down the screen, from where Rin slammed it onto the table. I put down the slice of toast I'm holding and call Gakupo's phone. He needs to know to leave me alone.

As soon as he picks up, he speaks. "Oh god, it's not you again is it, lady?"

"No… It's me, Gakupo," I say.

"Thank the lord. Look, about what happened-"

"Yeah, that's why I'm calling," I interrupt. "Gakupo, you need to leave me alone. You can't call me whenever you feel like it."

"I was only trying to be a good friend, Kai-kun~ I thought I was special to you, baby." Ugh, I can _hear_ the smirk on his damn face. He chuckles. "I'm kidding. But seriously, you didn't tell me that your psycho partner had a check on your phone, too."

"Stop it. She's only concerned for our relationship," I say.

"Uh huh. So, why did she freak out so much?" Gakupo asks, sounding as casual as always.

"She- She was just frightened. She sees you as a threat." I understand where she's coming from.

"A threat? Hehe, well I know I'm sexy and all…"

" _Gakupo,_ " I say, in a frustrated tone.

"Alright, alright. I'll stop," he laughs. I really wish there was a feature to punch someone through your phone, because god damn it, his flirting and his overall attitude is _not_ helping right now. "I just don't get it. She's freaking out all because some guy is talking to another guy? Look, I'm as bent as they come, but that doesn't mean I hit on every single straight or bi guy I see."

"Really? What about all that flirting?" I ask, raising an eyebrow.

"That's just my nature, y'know?~" Gakupo laughs. "I can't help myself, but I promise I can be serious. Sometimes. Anyway, how am I supposed to help you with mega-bitch keeping a check on your phone?"

I sigh, getting frustrated all over again. "I already told you. You need to leave me alone. It was a mistake giving you my phone number."

"Aww, I know you don't mean that, Kai-kun," he replies. There's that smirk I can hear again. "Trust me. I'm not going to just walk out of your life now that I know the situation you're in. You got it?"

I groan. "Well you're going to have to stop calling me every five minutes, for a start."

"Well… If you insist…" He sounds upset. I just can't be best friends with some guy I barely know. Especially after what I almost did last night. I was almost unfaithful to my Rin. "So, you up to anything special today? Or is your lady standing by your side, listening to every single word I say?"

I decide to stop lecturing Gakupo about calling Rin such names, since it's obvious he's not going to listen. "No, she's out at work," I sigh.

"Oho~" Gakupo chuckles. "I'm surprised she can even maintain a job with such an attitude!"

"You know, you're really annoying…" I grumble, starting to get fed up with his sly jabs at Rin.

"Ahaha. I'll take that as a compliment. You'll looove me soon, Kai-kun, baby~" he teasingly purrs.

A small blush sneaks onto my face. That… damn tone of his… I shake my head. "Wh-Whatever. I'm also going shopping today. Rin gave me the money and everything."

"Oh! Want me to come with you?" Gakupo offers, sounding excited.

Huh? Is he serious? "I am a grown man, you know. I can go shopping by myself," I sharply remark.

"Oh, so cold…" Gakupo puts on an overdramatic voice, pretending to be seriously hurt by my words. He's such an idiot. "Come on, I mean it. Don't you get bored going by yourself? I'm assuming mega-bitch makes you go by yourself all the time."

Yeah, and I'm assuming that 'mega-bitch' is his new nickname for my Rin. But… I do get kind of lonely. Rin works for a lot of hours every day, leaving me in the house by myself for long periods of time. I try to take a few small walks every so often, yet I don't want to go out for too long in case Rin has an emergency and has to come back home. I give a small sigh, finally coming to a conclusion. "Fine. Suit yourself. But this doesn't mean we're friends."

"Awesome!" comes his delight-filled response.

I tell Gakupo the name of the supermarket I always go to and then I tell him what time to meet me. And once that's done, I quickly hang up since I don't want to talk anymore. I scroll through my phone's Call Log to remove the history of our phone call. I hate hiding things from Rin but she obviously doesn't like Gakupo – that's one thing we have in common – so she can't know about this. But it's not like I'm accepting Gakupo's help or anything. I don't know if I should or not… I don't want to hurt Rin.

…

At around 1pm, I decide that it's time for me to go shopping and meet up with Gakupo. I grab the TV remote and switch the TV into standby mode, before standing up from the couch and turning the TV off properly. Just as I lean down in front of the table to grab my phone, it vibrates and the screen flashes on. I expect to see a text from Rin, which makes my heart beat fast as I worry that she's gotten into some kind of accident. I quickly grab it and sit back down on the couch, only to see it's a text from Gakupo. Well, it's an unknown number since I can't dare to save his number in my phone. But it's obvious it's from him.

' _Hey I'm on my way over to the supermarket now! See you there, baby.~ ;)'_

That god damn idiot…! Really, with the wink face?! I angrily type out a reply, my heart still beating kind of fast after my previous worries. ' _Ugh, Gakupo, stop calling me that! I swear, you're going to get me in trouble if you keep this annoying crap up!'_ I stare at the reply, my thumb hovering over the Send button. However, something inside me makes me reconsider and calm down. I frown, realising I shouldn't be too harsh. So, I delete the message I have typed out and replace it with something less aggressive. ' _Alright. I'll be leaving now, too. If you're late, I'll just go on without you.'_ It's not perfect, but it'll do. I press the Send button and then switch the screen off.

I shove my phone into my jeans pocket and head into the kitchen, where I left Rin's money. I scoop it off the table and double-check the amount she gave me. ¥4,700. So, enough for a few ready-made meals, but the rest will go towards actual cooking ingredients. No money for snacks again, it seems… Eh, it's for my own good, I suppose – being healthier is something Rin's wanted for both of us.

All I know is… Rin can't find out about Gakupo. Even though it's completely innocent between us – I don't even want to be his friend – she reacted badly earlier. But it's only because she was scared. I understand, after the things she's been through in the past. I shake my head slowly at the thought of it, and start to leave the house.

…

 _ **Well, that's that chapter all done. I don't think I'll be updating this story any more frequently, but I just got back into it, so it's a start.**_


	3. In Trouble

As I make my way to a local store's entrance, I can catch a glimpse of purple from a distance. _Damn it._ He really did show up, it seems. I know this is such a bad idea, but why can't I just tell him to buzz off, for real? I need to be harsh. If I grow close to Gakupo, it could ruin my relationship with Rin. She already thinks me being bisexual is a bad thing – which I suppose it could be… I just need to be careful. I can't give into temptation.

"Hey, you made it! My day just became a whole lot better now that I've seen your face again."

I roll my eyes at Gakupo's greeting. I take in a breath, deciding to begin being harsh. "Don't get used to it. I'm here to shop. Nothing more. Got it?"

A hurt expression crosses his features for a split second. I'm able to catch it because this happens to Rin all the time. He replaces it with a bright smile, followed by a low laugh. "Oh, you're so mean to me, baby."

"And another thing, stop with this whole 'baby' thing. I'm not interested," I snap, walking towards the shopping baskets. "I have a girlfriend, in case you somehow missed that."

Gakupo chuckles quietly again, grabbing a second basket. "It's called a joke, Kai-kun. Oh, or should I just call you Kaito? Please, lighten up."

"Don't tell me to-!" I cut my words short, remembering I'm in public. I let out a sigh, shaking my head. I walk into the store with Gakupo, lowering my voice slightly. "Don't tell me to lighten up. And call me whatever you want, I don't care."

"You're so cold~" comes his teasing tone once more.

I roll my eyes, deciding to bite my tongue this time. I walk through the store in silence, picking up food as I go. I regret letting Gakupo come here with me already. I want this to be over.

"So, what kinda things do you normally buy?"

I raise a brow, snapping out of thought as I hear Gakupo's voice from behind. I glance over my shoulder. "Oh, you know. Vegetables, some meat, potatoes… A couple ready-made meals… Enough to last Rin and I the week."

"What about chocolate?" He sounds half-shocked, half-confused.

I simply stare at him, narrowing my eyes. "What about it?"

"Kai-kun, when was the last time you had sugar?"

Is this seriously what his priorities are? "I don't know, probably a month or so ago. Why do you care so much?" I retort, almost too defensively.

He raises a free hand, an innocent look crossing his face. "Hey, hey. I was just curious. No need to be so cold all the time."

I let out a quiet scoff, turning my glance back to the food in the different aisles as I pass. We're currently heading towards the fruit section, but on the way, I can spot some candy on the shelves. Admittedly, sometimes I _do_ miss things like chocolate and chips, but Rin is only looking out for my health.

"Mm, all this looks delicious!" comes Gakupo's over-excited tone.

I let out a sigh and turn to glance at him out of curiosity. To my surprise, I can see him grabbing all sorts of candy from the shelves and tossing them into his shopping basket. I can't help but widen my eyes upon seeing this. He's going to get so sick! "What the hell are you doing? I don't have enough money for all that. Plus, Rin won't be happy if she sees all that junk food at home."

"Relaaax, Kai-kun. It's my treat for you," Gakupo nonchalantly responds. "Ooh, look at this. We can bake some cakes, or even cookies! We can use that fruit you got if we're making cakes." He giggles like a child, dashing into one of the nearby aisles.

I blink a few times in confusion. Damn it… Why is it that I want to laugh with him? I grit my teeth together lightly, straightening out the smile pulling at my lips. I need to remain logical. Rin has always trusted me to leave the house and spend _her_ money responsibly. If she finds out I've been squandering _her_ money on things like chocolate, or making cakes, she'll never trust me again! I can't betray her like this.

Once Gakupo pops back out of the bakery aisle, I manage to work up the courage to tell him off. "You need to put all that back, Gakupo. I don't want you buying things for me, because I won't be able to pay you back later. Besides, Rin trusts me to get healthy food only. If she finds all this junk in her house, it'll be hard for me to gain her trust back."

Gakupo's bright smile drops as he hears my words. "Kai-kun, take a breath and relax…" he sighs, taking a few steps towards me. "First of all, I told you, it's my treat. There's no need to pay me back. Second of all, it won't be kept at your place, it'll be kept at my place. Lastly, if she really gets pissy over _chocolate_ of all things, then she's worse than I thought."

I gulp quietly, trying to accept his words. No… He's not making any sense. I look up to Gakupo, wanting to make eye contact. However, my glance seems to be drawn to something over his shoulder. My eyes grow wide in shock as I notice Rin is right behind Gakupo in the bakery aisle. Well, she's at the opposite end, but she's still _there._

"Kai-kun? What's wrong with you? You look like you've seen a ghost." I can faintly hear Gakupo's words of concern, though I'm barely able to process them. Rin is walking further down the aisle, though her head is turned towards one of her friends. I think it's Meiko. Either way, this is bad.

"Gakupo, you need to leave! Now!" I suddenly shout, reaching my hand forward to grab his arm.

"Whoa…!" he lets out a sharp gasp, as I yank him aside, out of Rin's view. "Hey, that hurt, Kai-kun. What's gotten into you?"

I frantically shake my head, realising I don't owe him any explanation at all. "Just get out of here… Leave me alone!" I bet people are starting to stare as I growl at Gakupo. I can feel their piercing eyes digging into my back… But I don't care. This has to stop.

"I already told you, I can't just leave you. That woman is-!"

"She's my girlfriend!" I quickly interrupt him, sharpening my glare at the male. "You _can_ leave me. And you _have_ to leave me. I don't need your damn sympathy, Gakupo Kamui! Just get out of my life!" By now, I've raised my voice so much that I'm surprised Rin hasn't heard.

Gakupo slowly lowers his head, trailing his glance down to the floor. For the first time, I can see his bright expression turn into that of a pained one. I swallow hard, feeling a slight pang of regret, though it's quickly overcome with relief. "Okay. If that's what you really want."

I watch him begin to slowly trail away with the shopping basket still in his hand. At least it's just full of junk food, and not my healthy food. I send my glance around, noticing a few people in the store have stopped in their tracks to stare at me. I can just hear their whispers, despite the speakers blasting some music throughout the store. I breathe heavily, slightly worried by how much anger I let out. Yet at the same time, I feel proud of myself. I stood up for myself.

I begin to take slow steps away from the bakery aisle, hoping Rin catches sight of me. I'm confused as to why she's _here_ and not at work, but I'm not bothered. I'd love to see her, so she can make me feel better.

"Eh, Kaito?"

 _Finally!_ I can hear Rin calling my name from behind. I spin on my heels quickly, a soft smile spreading across my features. Oh, my beautiful Rinny… We've only been apart a few hours, but I've missed her so much during that time. I take a few steps towards her. "Hey, Rinny! It's good to see you. You too, Meiko-chan." I nod at my girlfriend's best friend. Even though I know they're so close, I decide to let it slide and stay friendly.

"Sup, Kaito," Meiko casually responds.

"I knew that was you. What a coincidence, us being here at the same time," Rin softly giggles. "What have you been getting?" She peeks into my shopping basket.

I lower the basket slightly so she can scan through the contents. "Same as always, just like you asked, Rinny."

"That's good," she nods, in approval. "And you came here… unaccompanied, right?"

I give a nod in response. I can't let her know about Gakupo coming here with me. Besides, I've taken care of him. Rin will never have to know. "Absolutely, Rinny. I wouldn't betray you like that."

"Ooh, you got him well trained, Rin," Meiko snickers quietly, nudging her friend.

What is that supposed to mean…?

"Oh, knock it off, you," Rin scoffs, rolling her eyes at the female. "Just ignore her, she doesn't know what she's on about."

"Ah, right…" I mumble. I give a shrug, deciding not to focus on Meiko's words too much. She could have meant anything by that. She was probably just joking around. "How has work been so far?"

"Work?" Meiko interrupts, raising a brow.

"Ugh, Meiko. Shut up for five minutes, would you?" Rin snaps, in a bitter tone. "Again, don't mind her. She has the memory of a fish." She seems to speak through gritted teeth, glaring at her friend. Even though the glare is subtle, it's easy for me to pick up. I've always been good at picking up on the current mood and such. There's a lot of tension here, and I get the feeling I'm not being told the whole truth here. But… Rin would never lie to me, I'm sure.

"Right," I say, with a half-laugh.

"It's going fine, anyway. We're just on a late lunch break," Rin replies. Ah, that's why she sounds so stressed. It makes sense now. I'd be annoyed, too, if my lunch break at work was delayed.

"Aw, I see. Well, when you're back home tonight, don't worry about cooking. I'll prepare a nice meal for us," I offer, with a bright smile.

"Thanks, Kaito, but I was just thinking of spending the night with Meiko," Rin says, giving a shrug.

 _Oh…_ I bite down on my lower lip for a moment, feeling hesitant to speak up. I hope she's still not mad at me after this morning. I don't want to lose her over that. I mentally shake my head, putting on a smile. "Oh, of course! I'll just have one of these ready-meals instead, so we can save the fresh food for a night when you're home."

"Uh… Sure, whatever. You can have some of that fresh food tonight if you really want. I'm kinda buying my own groceries tomorrow," Rin responds.

Oh, no. Something tells me this isn't good. I hope she doesn't slowly want to break away from our relationship. She seems so cold… I'm worried. I don't know what I'd do if I lost her. If I couldn't protect her from the world anymore… Despite this, I keep my smile. "Absolutely, Rinny. Whatever you want. So, I'll see you tomorrow?"

"Yep, you should do. You can stay out if you want, too."

I can't help but blink in confusion. She really means all this? I always respect her wishes and stay home… but now that she's actually allowing me to stay out, I feel _strange._ This isn't like Rin at all. "Are you sure you won't need me to do anything at home?"

"I'm sure. But I'll give you a call if I need you, so just keep your phone by you at all times," she continues.

"Always," I say.

"Right, well… I'll see you soon, Kaito." She places a hand on my shoulder, reaching up to plant a short, soft kiss on my cheek. Before I know it, she's walking away with Meiko.

I don't feel too good. With Rin acting so distant and harsh, and just walking away… I can only stand there, frozen on the spot in shock. I've never spent so much time away from her before. I can feel uncertainty begin to bubble up within me; I have no idea when she'll come back to me. She could get hurt out there on her own. I absolutely don't trust Meiko to take care of her. Meiko will only encourage her to do get into even more trouble!

I swallow hard, trying to suppress such awful thoughts. Rin is a strong, independent woman who can easily take care of herself. Her depression and anxiety does not rule her life – she's always able to overcome any low moods. She will be fine, Kaito. Just relax.

I try not to stress over what happened with Gakupo, either. I barely know him… There's no reason for me to feel so bad about it. Hopefully he can just move on and not text me again. Damn it. Even if he _does_ feel the need to desperately text me, I can easily just ignore him. Problem solved.

I need to focus on what I'll do tonight, anyway. I never really cared about not leaving the house. There was always something important for me to do, so it kept my mind occupied until I saw Rin again. Should I even stay out tonight? It might be a waste of time. And I doubt I have any money to treat myself.

Screw it. Who am I kidding? Sometimes I feel like I just deserve a break.

…

So, like any other man who has some time to himself… I ultimately decide on getting just a _couple_ drinks in town. I plan to go home relatively early, and stay sober enough in case Rin comes home tomorrow. There's no harm in that at all.

I head out at around 9pm, a few hours after eating dinner. I take my phone, wallet and keys with me as always. After going shopping, I found myself with some money to spare, and I'm assuming Rin doesn't mind if I use it to treat myself tonight. I take in a breath of the fresh city air, glancing up to the sky as I head to one of the most popular bars. It's growing dark outside, which appears to be the perfect time for people to gather in the town.

Ignoring the loud conversations around me, I step into a bar named Magma Corner. It's always been a lively place, or so I've heard from Rin. I can't recall if I've ever been in here, but it doesn't matter. As expected, it's full of life and loud music. It's perfect. I can easily blend in here, maybe stick to a corner table, and watch the night pass me by.

I'd love to socialise with the people here, yet I'm afraid I'd end up saying the wrong thing at some point. I'll let people approach me, instead. I head towards the bar, joining the surprisingly short line. I dig into my back pocket, pulling out my wallet and sorting through my money. I don't need to splash out exactly, so this amount should be fine.

After ordering a standard pint of some fancy-sounding, yet non-expensive alcohol, I make my way to a corner table as planned. There's a few people hanging around here, but their conversations are more chilled and quiet. Plus, the loud music from the centre of the bar isn't so deafening over here. It's a shame I'm not more accustomed to night life, but I'd rather spend a night home with Rin than come to a bar every day.

I sigh as I swallow the first sip of alcohol. It has a sort of sweet taste, yet it's mostly bitter to me – and it seems to leave a weird feeling at the back of my throat for a few seconds. I'm not a drinker at all. I've always _wanted_ to drink more, just for the taste and to experience the buzz, but Rin always pushes me away from this kind of life. She says she doesn't want a deadbeat, alcoholic boyfriend – that 'one sip leads to a slippery slope', and so on. I understand her concerns, but it'd be nice if she let me have _one_ glass every so often. Even at a meal in some restaurant.

I try not to stay stuck on these thoughts for too long. There are a couple things I sort of dislike about Rin, but that's natural in a relationship, right? After all, there's a lot of flaws to me that annoy Rin – and I'm okay with that. I _know_ I can be a failure. I've accepted it, so I'm trying to watch what I say around her, due to her difficult past. I want to make things easy for Rin. I wish I could love every part of her, but sometimes her cold attitude makes me feel unwanted. As much as I deserve to be left to the dogs, and as happy as I'd make her by not being with her, I still can't imagine my life without her.

Our relationship used to be so simple, back in the day… She was a sweet girl. Kind of shy, reserved, all that… But I fell in love on the spot. She seemed to feel the same way, so our relationship quickly blossomed. After a while, though, we started opening up to each other about our darkest secrets. Rin's past is not mine to tell, so I keep it to myself. I feel sorry for her; everything about her past is deeply upsetting and tragic. That's why I want to protect her from the world.

I find that I've already went through about half of my pint, while losing myself in thought. I've been taking slow sips every so often. I don't care if I'm drinking 'too fast' at this point. Everything is going to shit. I think the alcohol has went to my head a bit. But that's not important. The only person crossing my mind now is Gakupo Kamui.

I was such a dick to him at the store earlier today. He offered you free sweets, Kaito! Free! Fuckin'! Sweets! What the hell was I thinking? Not caring about the consequences or anything, I dig into my pocket to pull out my phone. I haven't got around to deleting Gakupo's number yet. Now is the perfect time to call him and let him know how much of a fuck up I am.

It takes me a couple minutes to successfully keep my phone still in my slightly swaying hands, and to dial Gakupo's number, but I finally manage to do it. I hold the phone against my ear, waiting for him to pick up. It takes a few moments, and then I hear his voice on the other end. "Kaito? What are you doing calling me at this hour? I was just about to go to bed."

"Go to bed at _this_ time? Are you for real?" I can't help but gasp, shocked at how much of an utter _square_ this grown-ass man is. "It's barely even 10!"

"Yes, but I've always went to sleep early. What's all this about? I thought you wanted me out of your life," comes Gakupo's bitter tone.

Aww, he's mad at me. I don't blame him. "No, no… I get you're pissed at me, but… You know, I had a sudden realisation. Like a… a slap in the face!"

"Oh, God. Kaito, you're drinking."

"So?"

"Your partner won't be happy about this at all."

"Yeaaah… who's gonna tell her, exactly? C'mon, I know you hate me, but don't snitch on me."

Gakupo lets out a heavy sigh. "I do not hate you, Kaito. I'm just confused."

"I'm sorry, I've been a huuuge asshole. I didn't mean what I said, I was just worried about Rin!" I try my best to apologise, though I can't quite find the right words. "Please don't hate me."

"Kaito… I just said, I do not hate you. Look, how much have you had to drink?"

I fall silent for a moment, carefully picking up my glass and squinting my eyes at the contents. "Uhhh… about… half a pint." After I speak, I take another sip. "Make that more than half."

"You're getting drunk. You really shouldn't have any more, you could get hurt," comes Gakupo's concern-filled tone. "Where are you?"

"Why, are you gonna come join me for a drink?"

"Um… Right, sure. I'll do just that."

"Greaaat!" I let out a happy giggle, not _quite_ understanding Gakupo's true intentions at this point. My head feels kind of funny, but the buzz is rather exciting. "I'm in town. Do you know Magma Corner?"

"Magma Corner…?" His voice seems to trail off, his words coming out in disbelief.

"Yep, that's the one. You know it?"

"Kaito, just stay where you are. Don't move! I'll, uh… I'll come find you as soon as I can, okay?"

"Yeah, yeah. Does this mean you forgive me now? I really am sorry about today," I say, a pout pulling at my lips. I can hear Gakupo shuffling around on the other end.

"I'll always forgive you, Kaito. You don't need to worry," he softly sighs. "Hey, how about we stay on the phone while I come over to you?"

"Nooo, it's okay. I can wait. Besides, I gotta-…" I pause for a brief moment, a soft hiccup passing my lips. "I gotta keep the phone bill low. Rin would get pissed if it costs too much."

"I can pay this month for you, Kaito. W-We really should stay talking." I may be drunk, but I'm not an idiot. I can hear his slightly nervous tone as he speaks. Despite this, I don't bring it up. In fact, right now, I think he sounds weird.

"Don't worry about it, Gakupo. I appreciate you offering to pay, really! Buuut… I'm gonna need a refill soon. I can't multitask like that," I say.

"What?" he asks, in confusion. "Never mind. Okay, fine. I'll be there as quick as I can. Try not to move."

"Okay…?" I pull the phone from my ear, as I realise he's hung up on me. That wasn't weird at all. But at least he's forgiven me. Screw it, I don't mind being friends with Gakupo. He's an alright guy. Well, just as long as he cuts down on calling me 'baby'. Whenever I hear that flirting tone of his, I can't help but feel kind of strange inside. I don't want to deal with any of those complicated feelings! No thank you.

Since I know Gakupo won't be here for a while, I figure I should go hang out in the bathroom for a bit to do my business and all. I stand up from the seat, shoving my phone back into my pocket. I scan the bar with my eyes, trying to figure out where the bathroom is. It only takes a couple of moments for me to pinpoint the door, so I begin heading towards it.

I push the door open, to see that it's mostly empty inside. There's just one guy leaning against the wall near the back, a cigarette between his lips. I notice his eyes grow wide as I enter. "No sweat. Your secret is safe with me." I send him a friendly grin, before taking in his appearance. He seems to be at least nearing his thirties; he's fairly tall, rather muscular, and seems like a typical badass over all. Don't want to cross this guy.

"Well, thanks for that," the male responds, giving a casual shrug. His voice appears to be naturally deep, and even a little bit intimidating.

I move towards the sinks, deciding to talk with this guy for a bit. He might be a good guy, and this is my chance to socialise after so long.

"Is there any way I can repay you for bein' so kind?" he asks, pulling the cigarette from his lips. He drops it from his grip, standing on it when it falls to the floor. He then takes a few steps towards me, joining me at the sinks.

"Oh? Nooo, don't worry about it," I reply, with a smile.

"Come on, there's gotta be somethin' you want…" He lowers his voice slightly, as he makes eye contact with me. "I'd be willin' to do anything. Especially for someone as kind as you."

Though to some, this may seem creepy… To me, this guy seems pretty damn nice. Still, I remain modest, and give a nod. "I'm sure. But thanks, really. Your friends are lucky to have you, though!"

"Aw, well aren't you the sweet talker?" He gives a playful smirk. "Nah, most of my friends from college have moved on… We've taken different paths. I fly solo these days."

I can't help but feel a frown pull at my lips. "I know how you feel. I mean… Being alone sucks," I admit, not thinking before the words come out of my mouth. Right now, I'm stuck on relating to this man in the bathroom.

"Mhmm. It's always nice to find someone with a story similar to myself, though. You strike me as that type… Lonely, but you got a big heart," he responds. "My name's Big Al, by the way. Well, that's what my friends used to call me. What about you?"

"Kaito. Uh… just Kaito," I say, giving a laugh at this. Big Al laughs along with me, seeming to share my sense of humour.

"Say, Kaito. You don't look like the type to come to bars a lot… What brings you here?" he asks, appearing to genuinely care.

I give a shrug at this, not sure where to start. "Ah, just… a night off. I've been busy a lot lately, so, you know."

"Got a girlfriend missing you at home?" Big Al continues to ask, all while inching closer to me. This is something I don't really pay attention to.

"Man… Don't get me started on her…" I mutter, rolling my eyes.

"I know the feeling. Well, from a few years ago, really. Haven't had a girl in a while," he responds. I can feel him place his strong hand on my shoulder, though his touch seems sincere and friendly. "Well, a man needs to know… What's the issue? Not enough communication? Lack of sex?"

I let out a half-laugh, scoffing at the question. "Oh. More like both combined, and then some." I can't believe I'm trash-talking Rin… It's like my mind is screaming to stop, yet I can't control my mouth.

"I suppose that brings us back to earlier, then… About how I can repay you," he suddenly says, in a hushed sort of tone.

I raise a brow in curiosity, not really sure what he means. "Oh, how's that? I told you, it's okay." My eyes begin to grow wide as I watch him suddenly snake his free hand down to my crotch. He places his palm on top of my jeans, giving a light squeeze. "Wh-What are you doing?" I can feel a cold shiver crawl down my spine, as my bright, happy mood is suddenly smashed into a thousand pieces.

"I insist… Let me repay you… Since your girl obviously can't provide shit for you." His voice remains low, almost aggressive. Despite this, I try my best to free myself from his grip. I shuffle backwards, pushing his wrist away with my tiny hands.

"I-I'm just gonna go, okay?" I gulp, feeling cold all over now.

"Don't be so fucking ungrateful!" Big Al lets out a sudden, loud growl. He glares sharply at me, sending his strong hand to grab my throat and pull me towards him.

"Agh…!" I sharply gasp out against his grip, struggling in his tight arms. I can barely move. Oh, God. Please… Please, someone help…! "L-Let's just… let's just talk this over..."

"I'd rather not."

…

 _ **Well that got fucking dark all of a sudden. ;)**_


	4. The Plan

"Agh…!" I sharply gasp out against his grip, struggling in his tight arms. I can barely move. Oh, God. Please… Please, someone help…! "L-Let's just… let's just talk this over..."

"I'd rather not."

Big Al begins to trace his hands across my body. I can't help but shake at his touch, my eyes slipping shut in fear. My cheeks are burning. Even though my body is crying out, begging not to be touched, my high sensitivity is very much a weakness now.

"See? You enjoy this. You're a slut… You're getting hard already," he whispers, leaning close to my ear. I can't help but shudder as his hot breath tickles against my neck. He rests his palm against my crotch once more, giving a firm squeeze through my jeans.

"No… No, I'm not… Stop…!" I desperately beg, my breathing shallow and shaky against his grip. He's holding me close in his arms, and I find myself too weak to fight back. No one is coming to save me. Does anyone out there know what's happening right now? Somebody, just come and use the bathroom…!

"Shut the fuck up with your whining! I'm getting real tired of this resistance already. Next time you open your mouth, I'm going to beat the shit out of you and then speed this process up," Big Al speaks in a low, growling tone. I can feel his sharp glare piercing into me. I swallow hard, trying my best to remain silent. Oh, God. Amongst all the fear, my head is starting to clear up a bit. This only makes me feel even more terrified.

Big Al caresses my crotch, before moving his free hand to unbutton my shirt. "I don't understand why you wouldn't want this, anyway. You said yourself, your girl doesn't give you any pleasure. I'm doing you a fucking favour! You already kept one secret for me… I expect you to keep another."

"N-No…" I quietly mumble, tears beginning to sting my eyes. My eyes shoot wide open as I feel Big Al slam me harshly against the sink. "Agh!" I let out a yelp in agony, feeling my spine crack against the hard marble. I'm pretty sure it's close to hitting a nerve. Whatever it is, it hurts like hell. In the process, the back of my head is thrown back, causing me to almost smash it against the mirror.

"Shut up! Fucking hell…!" Big Al snaps, clearly growing more and more frustrated. It's not like I can help it. He's forcing himself onto me. He rips my shirt from my body, throwing it behind him to the floor. He moves his fingers onto my body. I bite down on my lip, feeling yet another shiver run down my spine from his icy cold hands. He presses his thumb against my nipple, beginning to rub it harshly.

I can't help but grit my teeth together. Despite this being forced on me, my natural sensitivity mistakes his touch for feeling good. I slowly shake my head, tears beginning to roll down my eyes. As his thumb violates my nipples, I can feel him move his free hand down to my crotch. He pulls the zip of my jeans down, before reaching his hand into the gap and immediately bypassing my boxers.

"Don't act like you don't love it… You're hard already. Fucking whore," Big Al hisses to me.

I let out a quiet wince as he tightly wraps his palm around my member. "No… I don't…" I weakly whisper back, slowly shaking my head. I screw my eyes shut again, unable to look at the man any longer.

"What the fuck? Get your hands off him, right now!"

I let out a sharp gasp, as I hear a familiar voice break the silence. I open my eyes, unable to believe what I'm seeing at first. "Gakupo…!" I softly cry out, feeling relief wash over me. The only problem is, as soon as Big Al notices Gakupo entering, he tightens his grip around me even more.

He pulls me closer to him, forcefully twirling me around so that we're both facing Gakupo. "Perfect! Your boyfriend can enjoy the show. Look at how much of a slut Kaito is. Both his nipples and his cock are hard for me!" He lets out a sickening cackle.

"I'm going to kill you, you bastard…" Gakupo quietly growls. I keep my eyes focused on him, despite still being violated by the man. He clenches his fists by his sides.

He suddenly wraps his arm around my throat, pulling me into a headlock of sorts, crushing against my windpipe. He then digs his nails into the skin of my member, tugging hard.

"Let him go!" Gakupo demands, lashing out at the man. He takes a step forward.

"G-Gakupo…" I manage to hiss out, but I find it difficult due to Big Al's strong grip against my throat. I take in shallow breaths, starting to find it hard to breathe.

"Take another step. I dare you. I'll only end up cracking your boyfriend's neck here…" he says, in a low, threatening tone.

"Don't hurt him!" I watch with heavy eyelids as Gakupo reaches into a pocket. He pulls out his wallet, which seems to be full of money and possibly bank cards. He holds the wallet out to Big Al.

"N-No, don't…!" I sharply gasp. He can't sacrifice his money and bank details for _me._

"Take this. There's 11,000¥ right there. That's close to $100. It's all yours if you let Kaito go." I notice he remains surprisingly calm while offering over a whole load of money to a stranger.

"Tch… You're really no fun…" Big Al scoffs, slowly loosening his grip around my neck, and then finally letting go of my sore member. "But money is money."

Before I even have a chance to catch my breath, I can feel Big Al ram his knee sharply against my back. I let out a cry in agony, unable to see such a blow coming. I immediately fall to the floor, crashing on my face, injuring my nose in the process. I weakly watch as Big Al approaches Gakupo.

Gakupo holds his wallet out to the man, his face remaining blank as he stares. Big Al takes the wallet into his hand, though I notice that Gakupo keeps a grip on his money.

"The fuck are you waiting for? Give me my money!" Big Al orders, with a scowl.

Gakupo remains silent, his hand still tight on his wallet. The two men stand there, both keeping hold of the wallet. I can only stare in disbelief and fear, praying Gakupo doesn't get into any trouble.

"I'm not going to ask again! What the fuck is this bullsh- AAAGH!" Big Al suddenly lets out a scream in agony.

I let out a sharp gasp, only _just_ catching what happened. Gakupo swiftly moves his free hand towards Big Al's grabbing hand, and a sickening crunch can be heard. This is followed up by a hard kick to the creep's stomach, and Gakupo then tucks his wallet into his back pocket. It all happens so fast – I can only assume Gakupo somehow broke Big Al's fingers in one move.

Big Al drops to the floor immediately, letting out pathetic sobs in pain. "M-My… my hand… You bastard…!"

Gakupo quickly rushes to my side, and I see him hold a hand out to me. I take in a deep breath, pulling myself up from the floor with his help. I can feel tears sting my eyes. I'm trying my best not to break down in front of him. His skin is so soft against mine… His touch so gentle…

"G-Gakupo…" I shakily whisper.

"I'm here. I'm here for you now. It's okay…" Gakupo softly says, hushing me. He temporarily removes his hand from mine, only to pull his jacket off. He holds it out towards me. "Here. You'll be cold. I'm taking you back to my house."

"Th-Thank you…" I mumble under my breath, mustering up the strength to wrap Gakupo's jacket around my bare chest. I reach down to the zip on my jeans, sighing quietly before pulling it back up.

"I'm so sorry for not being here sooner… But, come. Let's go before this sick bastard gets enough strength to pull himself up," Gakupo responds, referring to Big Al. He wraps an arm around me, holding me close.

Now that my head has finally cleared up… I can only think of one thing. _Rin._

…

It's just after midnight when I arrive with Gakupo at his apartment. My entire body is still aching, and I'm freezing cold from the harsh conditions outside. Gakupo leads me up to his bedroom in silence. We've been silent for the entire journey here. I don't have much to say though, so it doesn't bother me.

With his arm still around me, Gakupo sets me down to sit on the edge of his bed. "Are you sure you're sober?"

"I'm sure… My head is killing me," I quietly say.

"I'll go fetch you some medicine and water. I'll also go switch the heating on. I won't be long." I give a nod, and then watch Gakupo leave the room to head downstairs.

Now that I'm left alone, I can't help but feel scared again. It's the middle of the night, I'm in an absolute mess… and I want Rin. I'd never tell her about what happened between me and Big Al, because I don't want to worry her. So I would just hug her tightly and fall asleep in her arms… and forget all about my troubles.

I let out a quiet gasp in realisation. My phone…! I left it on silent. You're such a fucking idiot, Kaito! Rin could have tried to phone you! I frantically reach into my pocket, pulling out my phone and switching on the screen. Oh, no…

Four missed calls. A voice message. Two text messages.

I begin to breathe heavily, in a panic. I manage to open up the texts from Rin, and read through them.

' _I've decided to come home early so we can talk about something. See you at 11.' –_ 10:12pm.

' _Don't even bother to text me back or call me. You are in deep shit when you get home from wherever the fuck you are right now.'_ – 11:06pm.

My eyes grow wide in disbelief. I can't help but read those texts over and over. She sent the first one while I was talking to Gakupo on the phone. Just before I went into the bathroom. I stare at the screen for quite some time, lost in thought. I don't even hear Gakupo returning, so once I suddenly hear his voice, it startles me quite a bit.

"Hey, I got you some medicine and water."

"Ah…!" I let out a sharp, yet quiet gasp. I take my eyes from my phone, immediately switching the screen off and setting it down.

"Is everything okay?" Gakupo softly asks, raising a brow in concern.

"I… I'm fine, I…" Great, I can barely get my words out. I should probably go home to Rin.

He lets out a long sigh, moving to sit next to me on the edge of the bed. "Did your girlfriend text?"

I simply give a nod in response.

"If you want to go back home to her, I won't stop you. But just take some time here to recover first. You were almost…" Gakupo's words trail off.

I bite down on my lip for a moment, the incident in the bathroom coming back to me in a flash. The way Big Al went from caring and sincere… to pretty much crazy, all within a split second… I pull my knees up to my chest, closing my eyes for a few moments. I can still feel his icy cold hands grabbing my sensitive parts. His strong, violent grip around my body. What if Gakupo never came for me?

"What that man did to you is awful, Kaito. But I'm relieved he wasn't able to go any further," Gakupo says, with a slight sigh.

I open my eyes, pulling my head up so I can make eye contact with him. "I don't know what I'm going to tell Rin."

"Can't you tell her the truth?"

I quickly shake my head, all sorts of worries beginning to plague my mind once more. "No, no… If I tell her, she'll get mad at me for going out late and drinking. Plus, she might see it as an excuse… You know, like I hooked up with a stranger then regretted it, so I made up another story. I wouldn't even blame her if she saw it that way."

Gakupo rests his warm hand on my shoulder, a pout crossing his features. "I'm sure she wouldn't see it that way, Kaito. But… How exactly did it happen? When you were talking to me on the phone, you told me you were going to get a refill."

I take in a breath, pausing for a moment to gather my memories. It's starting to become a bit fuzzy, but after a short while, it all starts to come back. I begin to explain to Gakupo what happened; some of the encounter comes out as brief, yet when it comes to just before Big Al made his move, it gets a lot more detailed. I explain how he seemed like a genuine, sweet man who I could honestly relate to. How I thought we could be good friends. But then, he started to insist more and more, wanting to 'pay me back' for my so-called 'good deed'.

I'm not sure how long it takes for me to explain my story to Gakupo. We seem to lose track of time as we talk – he asks me different questions, trying to get more information from me. By the time we're done, my eyelids are heavy and I'm on the verge of breaking down again. I just want to fall asleep and forget all about the incident.

Without fully realising or caring, I end up resting my head against Gakupo's shoulder as I talk. I can feel him gently running his fingers through my short blue hair. His touch makes me feel safe, and I feel as though I can tell him anything right now. For the first time in a while, I don't have Rin on my mind. I'm only pulled back to reality when Gakupo mentions her.

"You should be going home soon…" he softly says, breaking the silence.

I blink a couple times, feeling more awake now. "I probably should, yeah…" Though now that I think about it, I don't want to face Rin and her burning anger. She always seems to be so mad at me for the smallest things. I suppose I deserve it, though. I went out drinking, not gaining her permission first. Another man put his hands all over me.

"I hope you don't mind me saying, Kaito, but I think you should get some sleep first. Go home to her in the morning," Gakupo continues. He sounds so different compared to our previous encounters. He's not even calling me 'Kai-kun' anymore. I'm not sure why it bothers me so much.

"But she's probably worried sick…" I mutter, lifting a hand up to rub at my sleepy eyes.

"You should think about yourself first. I can call her for you, if you want?" he suggests.

I pause for a moment. Is that really a good idea? She already freaked out the first time Gakupo talked to her. Right now, I don't think I have enough energy to protest. I simply give a small shrug, before retrieving my phone and handing it to him. "Just make sure she's okay."

Gakupo nods at this, and proceeds to use my phone to call Rin. There seems to be silence for a few moments… Then I can hear Rin scream through the phone. She sounds extremely mad.

"I thought I told you NOT to call me, you worthless sack of shit!"

I gulp quietly. I know she doesn't mean what she says. I can see the look of irritation cross Gakupo's features, and it seems as though he wants to tell her off. I frantically shake my head at him, silently begging him not to lose it.

Gakupo takes in a breath, composing himself. "My apologies, Rin. This is Kaito's friend, Gakupo."

"Gakupo? Gakupo fucking Kamui?"

Even though Rin's voice is faint, I can make out most of what she says.

"The one and only," he sighs. "I understand you're upset with Kaito, but there's no reason to be."

"Upset?!" comes her growling tone. "That's an understatement and you damn well know it. So, let me guess, Kaito fucked off and went crawling back to you for some late-night fun? Is that it?"

It hurts me to hear those words from Rin. She thinks I'm cheating on her. "Gakupo, give me the phone," I quietly say.

He simply shakes his head at me, and continues to talk. "Quite the opposite, actually. I accompanied him to a bar in town, insisted it was my treat, and he almost refused. I told him he deserved some fun for once. He drank nothing but juice while he was out, though."

Damn it… Why is he lying for me? She'll never believe a word he says.

"Bullshit!" Knew it. "Why did he not answer the phone, then? Why are _you_ calling for him at this time? Oh, I know, it's because he's too much of a fucking coward to face me and tell me the truth!"

I grit my teeth together, feeling tears sting my eyes. Normally Rin's words don't hurt me as much as this, but after everything I've been through tonight, it's hard to keep my emotions under control.

"And yes, I know you're there, Kaito. I'm not deaf, I can hear you trying to get the phone back. Maybe if you weren't such a damn wimp, your stupid boyfriend wouldn't have the phone in the first place!"

"Listen here, Rin-"

"No, you listen, asswipe!" she snaps, interrupting Gakupo immediately. "Tell Kaito that he better not show his face here tomorrow, or I'll be even more pissed off than I am now! In fact, since you two are the best of friends, YOU can come pick up his belongings tomorrow at 12pm sharp, otherwise I'm throwing them out or fucking burning them. Got it?"

My eyes grow wide as I hear Rin's rant from the phone. She doesn't mean it… she doesn't mean it…

"You can't just kick Kaito out whenever you have a problem with him," Gakupo says, in a low tone. It seems as though he's trying not to yell back.

"Did I ask for your opinion?" Rin sharply remarks.

"Doesn't matter, you're getting it anyway," Gakupo hisses. "But fine, since you're going to be a petty bitch about it, you can expect me at your place tomorrow. 12pm sharp, as requested."

"Don't you _dare_ talk to me like that, with that disgusting sexist language! I am absolutely NOT a bitch, and you should be ashamed for saying that to a young woman," comes Rin's tone of shock.

I narrow my eyes at Gakupo, suddenly feeling annoyed at him for how he's talking to my girlfriend. She's right, calling her a bitch was uncalled for, no matter what she said in return. "Gakupo, that's enough… She doesn't mean what she's saying, she has no control over it. But you _do_ have control, so please, just stop!"

Gakupo lets out a quiet scoff. "Rin, you may text me the address in the morning. Send it to Kaito's phone." Without another word, he pulls the phone from his ear and immediately hangs up. He sets the phone down on the bed, before looking at me.

"Why did you say all that to her…?"

He blinks a few times, appearing to be confused. "I don't understand. Did you even hear what she was saying? I was defending you, Kaito!"

"No, I told you…!" I shake my head, wanting to tell him off again. "She can't help some of the things she says. She has problems with her anger, and suffers from mood swings. It's something she can't control, okay? But… you… you _can_ control the things you say."

Gakupo falls silent for a couple moments, before letting out a heavy sigh. "Well, I'm sorry. I thought I was being helpful."

"You weren't being helpful. Now she doesn't want me back home for a few days… Where exactly am I going to stay?" I look up to him, unable to hide my broken expression. My head's killing me again.

"Here, of course."

"Gakupo, I can't…"

"Why not? We're friends, aren't we?"

I don't even know anymore. I apologised to him while I was drunk, but did I really mean it? He's just so confusing. One minute, he's so soothing and genuine… but then he says something rude about Rin, and I get the urge to defend her straight away. "I don't know where we stand, Gakupo," I quietly admit, after some silence.

"I want to be your friend."

"I'm not sure if that's a good idea, really… I don't want to make things worse between Rin and I."

"I told you before, I can help you the best I can with her," Gakupo says, moving his gentle touch to my chin. He tilts my head up slightly, so that our eyes meet once more.

I can't help but feel a light blush stain my cheeks at his touch. Damn it… Why does he have this effect on me? It's wrong…! I avert my gaze after a couple moments, unable to keep eye contact. "I just don't want to hurt her anymore."

"I'm sorry if this is too invasive, but… Has she ever went to receive help for her problems?" Gakupo hesitantly asks.

I give a light shrug. "I'm not sure. She told me she was seeing someone, but… She hasn't made much progress."

Gakupo sighs quietly, moving his finger and thumb from my chin eventually. "Look, let's not worry about it tonight. You need to get some rest."

I lower my head, before nodding. "Y-Yeah… I'm pretty tired."

"Feel free to take my bed. I can set up one of my sleeping bags," he says, with a warm smile.

"Are you sure?" I raise a brow. It's not like I want to take too many liberties if he really wants me to stay here.

"Of course."

I watch as he moves his hands to rest on my shoulders. And then, his eyes slip shut as he leans closer to me… I gulp quietly, feeling my cheeks grow hotter. He plants a gentle kiss on my forehead, staying put for a couple moments before pulling away. _What was that about…?!_ Despite being extremely flustered by this, I can't find the right words to scold him with.

Gakupo smiles at me, before standing up from the bed and moving to another part of his room. "Don't forget to take that medicine, Kaito," he says, kneeling on the floor and beginning to search through piles of clothes. I guess he's looking for that sleeping bag.

"Oh… Right." I almost forgot, after all that's happened. I pick up my phone from the bed and place it onto the nightstand. My heart still aches from Rin's harsh words. I hope she forgives me soon… I love her more than anyone in the world, and even though she deserves to be free from an idiot like me, it would kill me to lose her.

Shaking my head slightly, I move my hand towards the medicine packet on the nightstand. I take the packet into one hand, and grab the glass of water with my other. I pop one of the pills out. Luckily, it's only small, so it must be standard paracetamol or something. I hate swallowing large pills. I take a mouthful of water first, since my throat is dry from all the crying earlier. I take the pill almost straight after, managing to easily wash it down with some water.

I let out a sigh, placing the packet back onto the nightstand. I take a few more sips of water, then stand up from the bed. I glance over to Gakupo, who seems to have retrieved his sleeping bag. As our eyes meet, he sends me a light smile.

"Even though things are so complicated… thank you, for saving me tonight." I figure I at least owe him thanks. I don't even want to think about what would have happened if he didn't show up.

"I admit, I was rather worried when I didn't spot you in the bar," Gakupo says, moving over to the bed. He sets the sleeping bag down a few paces away, then sits on top of it to face me. "I decided to check the bathroom. I told myself, even though he's probably just peeing, you should go check on him. I had a bad feeling about that place…"

"Why's that?" I quietly wonder, tilting my head to the side slightly. I'm not sure if I even want to know, but I suppose it's better to find out. I kick my shoes from my feet as I speak, watching Gakupo closely still.

"Eh… It doesn't matter, honestly. It's late, anyway. I'll explain it all to you soon."

I quickly avert my gaze as Gakupo begins to unbutton his shirt. With my head turned, I can hear a quiet chuckle come from him.

"You can look if you really want to. It's not a big deal," he says. Oh, great. I can just _hear_ him smirking again.

"Whatever…" I roll my eyes at him, turning on my heels so that I can't see him. I slowly pull Gakupo's jacket from my body, feeling slightly awkward as I drop it behind me to the floor. Even better… I can now feel his eyes digging into my back. Even though I can hear him moving, he's still got his eyes on me. "I know you're looking at me."

"Don't be silly, Kaito," comes Gakupo's quick response, followed by a light giggle. And with a small click noise, darkness consumes the bedroom.

I move myself onto the bed, sliding under the warm covers. I let out a sigh of relief as my head hits the soft pillows. I lay on my back, staring up to the ceiling for a short amount of time, despite it being so dark. Silence falls upon us once more. Gakupo seems to be in his sleeping bag, already out like a light.

I bite down on my lower lip, slowly sending my glance around the room. Why do I suddenly feel afraid of the dark? It's almost as if everything's closing in on me… I gulp hard, screwing my eyes shut and tightening my grip on the sheets. However, it's no good. The moment I close my eyes, I can see Big Al waltzing towards me in a pitch black bathroom – the only light being a burning cigarette.

Before he puts his hands all over me again, my eyes bolt wide open. I breathe heavily, finding myself covered in a cold sweat. I must have dozed off without fully realising. It all felt so real. I have no idea what I'm going to do about this.

…

I find myself awake early the next morning. I'm not sure what time it is exactly, but it's early enough for me to hear the birds happily chirping away outside. I groan quietly, wishing to block out their incessant choir. It's bad enough I barely got any sleep during the night, waking up every one or two hours. But now the birds apparently want to curse me and refuse to let me fall asleep again. What a shitty night.

I let out a yawn, rubbing at my heavy eyelids. Even though I can barely keep my eyes open, I trail my glance around the room, only to notice that Gakupo isn't in his sleeping bag anymore. It's still on the floor, but there seems to be no sign of him. I let out a sigh, wondering what I'm supposed to do.

I muster up enough energy to pull myself out of bed. Swinging my legs over the edge, I stand up and look around the room once more. I end up catching a glance of a piece of paper resting on top of the nightstand. Narrowing my eyes slightly, I reach my hand out to it and pick it up.

' _Good morning, Kaito. I will be out for a few hours this morning before I pick up your belongings from Rin. I should be back at around 1pm. If you still have a headache, the medicine is in one of the bathroom cabinets. Feel free to treat yourself to anything of mine for breakfast. The same goes for clothes, if you want to wear a shirt before I bring your belongings back. -Gakupo_ '

Once I read the note, I place it back down onto the nightstand with a sigh. I appreciate his generosity, but it just doesn't feel right. We barely know each other, yet he's letting me stay in his house… letting me eat his food… even letting me borrow some of his clothes. I shake my head, deciding to just walk around without a shirt until my belongings are brought here. I still can't believe Rin asked me not to return for so long. I'm not sure what I'll do without her.

Love is so hard sometimes.

…

 **Rin Kagamine's P.O.V**

…

Love is so annoying sometimes.

Kaito is such a child practically all the time. It feels like I'm constantly babysitting him. When I told him he could stay out late yesterday, I only meant until 9pm! Does he not know this by now? And I absolutely did not insinuate he could go out drinking. Especially with his new best friend. I'm so angry at him. I thought he said he was going to cut ties with that purple-haired creep.

Speaking of him, I _knew_ I had heard his name before. Gakupo Kamui. Oh, that man has a lot of secrets. He is two years older than me, and it just so happens he went to the same high school as me. Of course, it's been so long since high school, I forgot about half of the losers who attended. That's why I turned to my best friend Meiko for help.

Meiko is quite the card herself. In high school, she was the private detective of our friendship group. Somehow, she always knew at least one secret of just about anyone. Since our high school years, she seems to have upgraded her skills. Ever since Kaito mentioned Gakupo, I turned to Meiko as soon as I could, ordering her to go on a mission. She tracked him down on the day we were supposed to go to work, but of course, we ran into Kaito instead.

Our mission was far from over, however. I insisted that Meiko didn't give up – so we turned to our last hope. Social media, of course. We went digging on Gakupo's Voca-book profile. We were still online friends, even after all these years. I wish I had known sooner, but when you have at least one thousand friends, it's hard to keep track of who posts. Besides, Gakupo hardly even posts.

Despite this, Meiko was able to find all sorts of information. We took a dig through his profile, trying to locate past relationships… And what a surprise. We found a relationship from our high school days, which lasted right up until last year. I'm totally _not_ surprised that he used to be in a relationship with none other than Luka Megurine.

Luka Megurine used to be part of our friendship group at school. She's a year older than us, but we got along rather well. The next part of Meiko's mission is to get talking to Luka. We have to find out all we can about their past relationship. I'm not being too invasive. This man Gakupo is going after _my_ Kaito. There's no telling what kind of person he is! Kaito deserves to know the truth before he's dragged away from me by that creep. I'm going to let Meiko do the sweet talking to Luka today. Once we gather information over the next few days, Kaito will come running back to me.

Last night, I truly was annoyed. Beyond annoyed. Gakupo is nothing but a pushy, sexist creep, who tried to get Kaito drunk so he could take advantage. The thought of it makes me sick to my stomach. I can't decide who I'm more pissed off at. Gakupo or Kaito. That's _again_ Kaito couldn't say no to the creep. What is he, a man or a mouse? I feel as though I'm completely justified in kicking him out for a few days. I need to collect my thoughts, calm down, and try my damn hardest to forgive that moron.

I love Kaito, honestly, but sometimes he really pushes me. The fact that he's so weak, that he can't tell others to fuck off… It makes my blood boil. I'm hoping everything will go back to normal once I get Gakupo out of our lives. Everything was so perfect between Kaito and I before Gakupo came into the picture. I've been able to keep Kaito by my side for so many years without a problem… Why now? Why would someone want to punish us?

It doesn't matter. Tonight, Meiko and I will be arranging a meeting with Luka. Gakupo Kamui is going down.

…

 _ **Ooh, shit. Rin's mad and she's got a plan! Chapter five will be up tomorrow, and the drama will continue, so keep an eye out for it. :)**_


End file.
